


Wingbeats

by undeanrising (cryforclarence)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Megstiel - Freeform, Pregnancy, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforclarence/pseuds/undeanrising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em><b>tardisimpala--221b</b> whispered:</em> Megstiel fluffiness with pregnant Meg?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingbeats

"Woah. Woah, what the hell is that?" Meg gasped, her hand flying to her stomach. She had been quietly eating her lunch of vanilla ice cream and white bread (the only things she could keep down these days) when she had felt the most terrifying - and amazing - little tremor inside her body. Meg gripped the table tightly, focusing hard, trying to figure out what was going on with herself. During the first few weeks of her pregnancy, she and Cas had studied up on everything there was to know about carrying children. But none of the cute books about "My Baby and Me" or the youtube videos telling her about all the throwing up she could look forward to had prepared her for this. "Cas? Cas!"

Meg didn’t even have to call him. He was already there, one warm hand supporting her back and the other joining hers on her round belly. 

"Are you hurt? Do you require anything? Tell me," Cas demanded, his face close to hers and his expression so goddamn caring that Meg had to close her eyes. 

"Don’t look at me like that," she mumbled, but didn’t push Cas away. She gestured down at her stomach. 

"You’re the all-knowing holy force. You tell me what’s going on," Meg said. 

"Actually, only God is all-knowing, but I can do my best," Cas responded, nodding. Meg rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, daddy’s boy." She winced as another batch of the tremors wracked her belly. They weren’t painful, but they sure as hell weren’t too pleasant, either. "It feels sort of like I’m getting gas, or something. But it’s different, like I’ve got literal butterflies in my stomach. …Is this getting through to you, or am I not making any sense?"

Cas squinted in concentration as he mentally went through all the things he knew about pregnancy. “It is said that the baby’s kicks and punches sometimes feel like gas bubbles,” he recalls. “Maybe that’s what it is.”

But Meg shook her head. “I’m only ten weeks, Cas. The doc said you don’t feel kicks until at least week fifteen.” Cas tilted his head to one side.

"It might be the wings, then." 

It took a second for that to sink in. As soon as Meg got what Cas meant, her eyes went so wide that they threatened to pop out of their sockets.

"It has  _wings_?” she cried frantically. “Not even angel-human kids have wings. Why the hell does it have wings?” Meg didn’t want to believe it, but the fluttering sensation inside her womb didn’t leave much to deny.

"It’s rare, but possible. I suppose the baby just inherited an uncommon set of genes," Cas explained level-headedly. Unfortunately, his balanced tone had no effect on Meg. She was staring down at her baby bump in awe, sucking in breath whenever she felt her child’s wings beating inside of her. Angels’ wings developed before anything else. At ten weeks, they were probably close to the size they would be when Meg gave birth. For the rest of her pregnancy, Meg would feel the small, barely-feathery wings moving around inside of her body.

"Damn, Clarence," she whispered, as if speaking too loud would upset the child somehow. "I think I’m just realizing now that there’s a whole living thing in here. Like, a thing that’ll be walking and talking and  _thinking_ before I know it.”

"Is it okay?" Cas asked. He had been almost apologetic for the past ten weeks. The baby had been unplanned, and Cas knew what a struggle pregnancy was in general. But it was even worse when a demon, the embodiment of evil, had something that was almost angelic growing inside of her. Meg just laughed.

"Are you kidding me, angel? I mean, I may be spending my mornings throwing up last night’s lasagna, and I may be feeling almost  _holy_  all hours of the day…” Meg trailed off as she rubbed her belly reverently. “But I swear to you, Clarence - I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Cas suddenly felt the need to pull Meg into his arms. He hugged her tight, loving the feeling of her round stomach pressing against him. She didn’t even push him away. The feeling of purity that being with Cas gave Meg had been strange and and almost painful, in the beginning. But now, with their demon-angel hybrid beating its tiny wings right there in her womb, Meg felt like that purity had become a part of her. Even after the baby was born, Meg would never be the same demon she had been pre-Castiel. She didn’t know if that was good or bad (she didn’t know what those words even meant, anymore), but she did know that she didn’t give a damn. 

"I love you," Cas said into Meg’s neck. Meg took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Yeah," she whispered, burying her mortified face in the folds of Cas’s trenchcoat.


End file.
